Memories of a Queen
by Little Butterfly Riika
Summary: The Queen of Garthia is the first Vampyre to ever come and stay on Garthia, and the only one who ever became Queen to a Garthian King. She brings with her a dark past and many secrets. These are some of her memories which she shares with her husband and .
1. Meeting the King

The bright moon shone its sliver rays through my bedroom window. I lay awake, next to him. I smiled softly as I brushed some hair from his face, lightly tracing his scar. My king...

I sighed and thought back to that day. That moment where I first met him...

+----------------------------------------------+----------------------------------------------+

"Calissa. Your father and I have something to tell you." My mother said. I sat across from them in my father's study. He was standing while my mother sat in a chair. I sat on the floor. I was bored and my tiara was starting to give me a headache.

"Yes, mother?" I asked, trying to make myself look interested. My mother smiled. Though her golden eyes showed sadness. Her blonde hair was piled high upon her head in a fancy up do. My father's face was grim, like it always is unless he's been drinking. His black hair was cropped short and his green eyes serious.

"Daughter of mine, our court is dying." father said. I stiffened, looking up at him. This couldn't be true. Our court had been one of the two oldest courts in the Land of Nor. My great Grandfather had made this court thrive. My grandfather and father doing that as well. I looked to mother and she nodded.

"It is true Calissa. But, there is a way to save it." she said. I nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go forth, find a man worthy enough and pledge your loyalty to him. Make him our new king."

I nodded and they dismissed me. I went to my room and changed from my dress to simpler garb so that I could fight. I left quickly, intent on searching for our new king. I searched for many nights, never finding one worthy enough. That is when it happened.

I was resting in the forest when a gang of humans found me. I had always been a good fighter, but days without blood had left me weak. I was beaten and left, half dead. I felt a rip open and I fell through, unconcious.

When I awoke, my body hurt and my thirst was greater than ever. My eyes were red, I knew that. I looked around. I was in a strange room. Sounds and smells there were alien to me.

"So, you finally woke, huh?" I heard. My head turned and I saw a man. He had spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a scar on his face. He wasn't like the vampires or humans I knew. He was muscular and his skin was darker than the pale skin that the people of my world had. Also, he had a tail of a wolf. Just who was this man?

My thoughts went quickly as I smelled it. His warm, sweet blood. It pulsed through his veins. I didn't hear what he said as I stood. All I could do was smell that sweet blood. I was behind him in a flash. My arms wrapped around him and my teeth pierced his neck. I closed my eyes and fed. His blood was so rich and sweet, like fine wine. I heard him give a soft groan and shiver. When I had my fill, I pulled away. My eyes were once again their gold color.

He growled and I knew at that moment, that it was him. He was to be my King.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I stood up strait and smirked.

"My name is Calissa. And you are?" I asked. Before he could answer, I looked down. My clothes were a mess.

"Hey, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. He nodded and told me where to find some. I smiled and went off, in search of his room. Once there, I pulled out some pants and put them on. They were much too big for me! So, I ripped the pants so they were shorts and made a belt from the fabric. I did the same to one of his shirts. The guy, Barroes I think his name was, came in and boy, did he look mad!

"What, did you do to my clothes?!" he asked. I grinned, twirling around.

"You like?" I said. He sighed and I skipped past him to that room we were in before. "So, what is this place?"

"A control room." he said, sitting down. I felt his eyes on me as I looked around. "Calissa, are you a fighter?"

I turned to him, surprised by his question and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Will you join my league of assassins?"

"Nope!" That sent him for a loop.

"Why not?" he asked. I grinned.

"Well, I don't take orders from anyone. But, I will join, if you agree to become my king." I said.

+----------------------------------------------+----------------------------------------------+

Many events had followed after that. Good, bad. Everything. I felt him stir beside me. He pulled me closer and I smiled as he gazed at me.

"Something wrong, Angel?" Barroes asked me. I smiled.

"No, Dear Heart. Nothing wrong...." I whispered. I pulled him closer and our lips met. I knew that this was the right choice. I knew as soon as I tasted him. There were things he kept to himself about his last Aengels, and why he had that haunted look with someone called me Ice. But I knew I wouldn't be like her. I would never leave my Aengels. I wouldn't leave my king....


	2. First Kill

"Darling?"

Two strong, tan arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me to his toned chest. I smiled and turned to him. Before I could say anything, his lips captured mine in a breath taking kiss. Pulling back, I see my mate looking at me with the soft smiles reserved for only me. I smiled back and touched his cheek with my hand, my palm touching the cruel scar on his handsome face.

"Yes my love?" I asked him. Barroes brought me from our window to a chair, bringing me onto his lap. I rested my head on his strong shoulder as his hand ran itself through my silver hair. His blonde tail wrapped around my waist, tickling me through my thin nightie.

"Is anything wrong? You've been distracted the last few days..." he asked. I smiled softly, brushing my hand through the tuft on his chest.

"I'm just remembering...Though I am a Vampyre...this is the most killing I've seen in my whole life. I can't help but remember my first kill." I confessed. Barroes nodded.

"What if you told me? Would that help any?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. I closed my golden eyes.

"It might." I felt him move slightly, getting more comfortable in the chair. When he was still, I began.

"It was when I was still very young....

+----------------------------------------------+----------------------------------------------+

The young girl sat out in the garden of the castle. Her short silver hair was curled and her golden eyes large and innocent. She wore a poufy white dress her mother picked out. She was supposed to be inside, getting ready for her Uncle Edward's wedding, but she got bored. Playing with her large rabbit doll, she ran around the garden, making all sorts of funny noises only children make when they play. Turning, she ran into two legs. Falling down, little Calissa looked up.

"Daddy!" she said happily. Jumping up, she dropped her rabbit to hug his legs. Her father looked down at her with obvious distain. He kicked his leg slightly and she was pushed off, landing once again on her butt.

"Owie…" she said, rubbing her now sore bottom. She looked up to see another man by her father. The man had long, wild-looking blonde hair and black eyes. His fingernails were sharpened into claws and his clothes were old and torn. He stared at Calissa like she was prey. His prey. She started to get scared.

"Daddy, who is that?" she asked. Her father only straitened his clothes and smiled cruelly. Nodding his head at the man, he turned and walked back to the castle. The man grinned and walked toward her. Eyes wide, she scrambled up and turned, running.

"Mommy!!!" she yelled, frightened out of her mind. The man laughed and gave chase to her. Calissa ran and ran until she reached the forest surrounding the castle. She tripped and fall into the dirt. She felt the man grab her arm, nails digging into her arm. She cried out in pain as he pulled her to her feet. Kicked and failing her arms, she fought him, her nail scratching his cheek. He growled and blood ran from his cheek. Now, Calissa was much too young to have ever seen blood strait from a person, or even drank. Her fangs had barely even grown in.

When she saw the blood, her eyes went wide and something inside her snapped. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm, her grip tightening until a snap was heard. The man yelled and sank to his knees. She looked at his with cold eyes before grabbing his throat.

"Don't touch me." She said. Calissa tightened her grip on his throat, her nails digging so hard into his skin, blood was being drawn. He was choking and clawing at her arm. But she didn't stop. Jerking her arm back, she ripped out his throat. He fell to the ground and blood started to pool. Her hand was covered in it and her dress was splattered with the crimson of his blood. She blinked and dropped his throat to the ground, staring at the body with blank eyes.

"Calissa!" said a woman's voice. Calissa turned in time to see her mother toward her, kneeling and holding her tightly.

"Oh my darling. My darling little girl…" her mother said as she held her. Calissa looked over her shoulder to see her father, watching them. She narrowed her eyes at him.

+----------------------------------------------+----------------------------------------------+

I could feel Barroes growling.

"I knew he wasn't good." He muttered. I nodded, nuzzling his neck.

"But it's over now. Thank you for listening my love…" I said, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. I relaxed completely. With him, I know I'm safe. I know that nothing will happen like that again. I know someone I love will never hurt me.


End file.
